Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-2x-6y = 0}$ ${x = y-4}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $y-4$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-2}{(y-4)}{- 6y = 0}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-2y+8 - 6y = 0$ $-8y+8 = 0$ $-8y+8{-8} = 0{-8}$ $-8y = -8$ $\dfrac{-8y}{{-8}} = \dfrac{-8}{{-8}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = y-4}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = }{(1)}{ - 4}$ ${x = -3}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-2x-6y = 0}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-2x - 6}{(1)}{= 0}$ ${x = -3}$